Heart of The Shadow
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Pre-DMAC 2011-2012/Malam/AU/Sasuke tak sudi dijodohkan dengan perempuan asing—Hyuuga/"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa berada di sini lebih baik, Hyuuga?"/"Aku tak akan bersikap egois."/RnR?


_**Life can either be accepted or changed.**_

_If it is not accepted, __**it must be changed**__._

_If it cannot be changed, **then it must be accepted**._

.

.

.

**Warning**: AU, Romance, Pre-DMAC 2011/12 Event, slight OOC, Short — Rush story.

**Theme**: MALAM!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**HEART OF THE SHADOW**

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, turutilah ayahmu. Ini kan hanya makan malam biasa. Jangan mengecewakan mereka yang sudah rela-rela datang," pinta Kaa-_san_.

Aku mendengus—meninggalkan ruang tengah sebelum hatiku luluh oleh permintaan Kaa-_san_. Kulirik Tou-_san_ yang masih menatapku tajam, bahkan saat tubuhku telah berbelok menuju tangga lantai atas. Sayup-sayup, kudengar Tou-_san_ mendengus kesal, merutuk tak jelas—mungkin memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskan pada Hyuuga-_san_ alasan kenapa aku menolak ikut makan malam.

Bilang saja aku sakit. Mudah, kan?

Hyuuga Hiashi akan datang dengan putri sulungnya malam ini. Tentu saja mereka datang karena undangan Tou-_san_. Aku tahu bahwa aku ikut andil dalam ide menyedihkan itu. Kedua orang tuaku merencanakannya karena aku menolak usul mereka untuk menjodohkanku dengan si gadis Hyuuga—karena kubilang aku tak mengenal gadis Hyuuga itu dengan baik.

Baiklah, sebenarnya tidak banyak perempuan yang kukenal dengan baik. Aku jarang berbicara dengan perempuan, apalagi mengenal dengan baik sosok perempuan. Satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa berinteraksi denganku adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku, ia, dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabat sedari kecil. Jadi bukan sesuatu yang aneh jika aku menjadikan nama Sakura sebagai daftar teratas perempuan tak sedarah yang kukenal dengan baik.

Sebenarnya ada Yamanaka Ino—yang mengaku sebagai _fans_-ku nomor satu semasa SMP—juga Karin—yang selalu menempel di sampingku sejak kegiatan belajar kelompok semasa kelas sepuluh dulu.

Intinya, aku tak mengenal banyak perempuan di hidupku. Membicarakan soal asmara bukanlah kesenanganku—tak peduli berapa banyaknya lembar surat cinta yang kuterima tiap hari Valentine tiba. Dan kini—tepatnya sejak dua minggu lalu—aku harus memikirkan nama perempuan lain, Hyuuga Hinata.

Baiklah, aku tak berpikir untuk menikahi Sakura—tak peduli bagaimana Sakura pernah menyukaiku. Setidaknya aku menghargai perjuangan Naruto yang terus berusaha memenangkan hati Sakura. Si Dobe itu terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan. Toh, kurasa, sejak kepulanganku dari Manhattan setahun lalu, aku merasa Sakura lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Ia tak lagi berkutat di sekitarku hanya untuk mencari perhatianku. Perempuan itu lebih sering tertawa di samping Naruto.

Tapi bukan berarti karena aku menghapus nama Sakura dari daftar perempuan yang akan kunikahi, artinya aku mau menikah dengan gadis _random_. _Fucking no_!

Siapa Hyuuga itu? Yang kudapat dari info yang kucari dua minggu ini hanyalah kenyataan bahwa ia adalah gadis lemah lembut yang selalu menunduk, bermuka pucat—seolah tampak penyakitan, dan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah putri seorang pemilik rumah sakit mata terbesar di pusat kota.

Perjodohan ini bisnis—cih, betapa aku membencinya.

Ayah berhenti menjadi dokter mata sepuluh tahun lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat syaraf di tangan kanannya terputus—hingga tangan Tou-_san_ kini tak bisa bergerak bebas. Sepuluh tahun terakhir, Tou-_san_ hanya menjadi pembicara dan dosen pembimbing di sebuah universitas swasta di Tokyo.

Cita-citanya tidak berhenti. _Passion_ itu berpindah, diwariskan pada aku dan Itachi.

Sayangnya, Aniki adalah lelaki yang kuat. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan lari ke luar negeri dua tahun lalu. Aku harus menyusulnya ke Manhattan dan terpaksa menetap di sana selama setahun untuk membujuknya kembali ke rumah. Kakak setuju, tapi ia tetap menolak menjadi dokter mata.

Itachi kini hidup sebagai seorang pianis—cita-citanya sedari kanak-kanak.

Aku? Aku bukan seseorang yang memiliki cita-cita tinggi. Karena terobsesi dengan kakakku sendiri, aku hanya berpikir untuk menyainginya—di mata Tou-_san_. Sejak citra Aniki menjadi buruk di mata Tou-_san_—yang otomatis membuatku menjadi lebih baik di mata kedua orang tuaku—aku berhenti terobsesi pada Itachi.

Aku seorang calon dokter mata. Aku tak menolak pilihan Tou-_san_ dalam menentukan masa depanku. Aku berencana akan meneruskan kuliah kedokteran di kampus yang sama dengan dua sahabatku. Sakura berniat menjadi seorang dokter umum sementara Naruto berniat menjadi seorang psikiater anak. _Well_, dua pekerjaan itu cocok untuk mereka.

Semuanya berjalan biasa saja. Namun tidak sejak Tou-_san_ mengenal Hyuuga Hiashi yang kagum dengan prestasi akademikku. Karena Hinata adalah seorang perempuan, Hyuuga membutuhkan seorang laki-laki berpotensial untuk mengambil alih posisi direktur utama rumah sakit mata milik keluarga Hyuuga suatu saat nanti.

Di sana kebencianku dimulai.

Bagaimana mereka bisa mengira aku akan menurut begitu saja ketika dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata?

_Cklek._

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menyukai suasana kamar saat gelap. Setidaknya saat mendadak ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarku, aku tak perlu terpergok sedang melamun seperti sekarang. Aku tak berniat bangkit dari ranjangku. Aku hanya menoleh, melihat sosok bayangan perempuan di pintu kamar. Aku tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Mungkin harusnya aku tak membuat kamar ini gelap gulita sepenuhnya.

Rambutnya panjang. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana rambut yang tergerai itu tergerak pelan di pundaknya. Tentu saja ia bukan Kaa-_san_. Aku mengenal suara Kaa-_san_ sebaik aku mengenal suaraku sendiri.

"Sasuke-_kun_? B-boleh aku masuk?"

Hyuuga Hinata.

Aku bangkit dari ranjang—duduk. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kulihat ia berdiri di ambang pintu selama beberapa detik. Kudengar ia mendesah pelan—sangat pelan sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah mendekat ke ranjangku.

Sosok bayangannya mendekat.

Hingga akhirnya saat ia terhenti di ujung ranjangku. Sinar keperakan bulan dari luar berkilau menyinari kulit wajahnya. Ia memang benar-benar Hyuuga Hinata. Kelopak mata lebarnya yang beriris bening—oh, irisnya aneh sekali—itu mengatup pelan ketika ia mencoba tersenyum padaku. Aku masih tak bergerak—tak acuh padanya.

Tampangku datar sementara tatapan mataku tajam—dan aku berharap ia akan menangis di tempat lalu lari meninggalkan kamarku, berharap tak akan pernah melihat wajahku lagi.

Tapi gadis itu hanya diam. Ia maju selangkah, tangannya terulur—menyodorkan baki berisi irisan kentang goreng dan potongan tomat berbentuk dadu dalam campuran saus tomat dan mayonaise di atas piring bening yang biasa kugunakan untuk makan, di hadapanku.

"Mikoto-_san_ menyuruhku mengantarkan ini. Karena kau menolak makan malam bersama."

"Dan kau menurut begitu saja?" tanyaku dengan nada tak menyenangkan.

Ia terdiam sedetik lalu mengangguk. "Aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa ketika berada di tengah-tengah Mikoto-_san_, Fugaku-_san_, dan Tou-_san_. Kurasa, lebih baik aku kemari."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa berada di sini lebih baik, Hyuuga?" tanyaku lagi.

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia hanya mundur beberapa langkah, lalu mengambil duduk di atas ranjang—di bagian ujung ranjang, yang sekiranya jaraknya cukup jauh dariku. Sedetik, aku merasa memiliki pikiran bejat untuk membuatnya takut dan menolak perjodohan ini.

Bagaimana kalau aku memerkosanya? Maksudku, sejenis gertakan.

Hinata hanya menatap jendela, entah melihat apa di luar sana. Sinar keperakan bulan membuat wajahnya yang biasa kulihat di foto berwarna pucat, kini terlihat lebih berwarna. Hangat, mungkin.

"Apa kau tidak takut kalau aku akan menyiksamu saat kita menikah nanti?"

Hinata menoleh—matanya melebar. Aku sukses menggertaknya.

"Aku bisa saja membuat hidupmu menyedihkan. Kau terlihat lemah."

Bibirnya terlihat bergetar. Entah mungkin memang gemetar, menahan tangis, atau malah ketakutan padaku.

"Bagaimana, hah?" Nada suaraku yang awalanya rendah kini naik satu oktaf, membuat Hinata berjengit.

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ tak mungkin melakukannya."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Karena kalau kau memang membenciku, k-kau mungkin akan menyakitiku sebelum kita menikah."

Gadis pintar.

"Kau tidak mungkin r-repot-repot menikah denganku kalau hanya untuk membuatku merana. Kau tidak akan mengorbankan kebebasanmu."

Apa?

"Sama seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang."

Lari?

"Kau tidak p-punya alasan untuk membenciku, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita bahkan tak saling mengenal."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau saja dijodohkan denganku?" _Bitch_!

Gadis itu terdiam—berpikir.

"Rela menjadi robot ayahmu sendiri, menjual kebebasanmu sendiri. Gadis lemah. Cih, kau kira itu tak cukup untuk membuatku membencimu detik ini juga?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Hyuuga. Pantas saja ayahmu harus mencari laki-laki di luaran sana yang lebih baik dari kemampuanmu untuk mengambil alih rumah sakit kalian. Pantas saja kau tidak dipercaya oleh ayahmu sendiri."

Baiklah, aku merasa aku bisa melihatnya menahan tangisannya sendiri.

"Kau menyedihkan. Aku tak akan mau menjadi boneka kedua orang tuaku. Kebebasanku. Kebahagiaanku sendiri!"

"Ak-aku—"

Kulihat ia menarik napas.

"Kau t-tahu, Uchiha-_san_? Kalau aku menjadi seseorang sepertimu, aku tak akan bersikap egois."

Egois? Apa dia bilang?

"Jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan cita-cita Tou-_san_ atau Kaa-_san_ yang kucintai, jika kenyataannya kakakku tak bisa mewujudkan impian mereka, jika aku memang bisa membuat kedua orang tuaku tersenyum bahagia, jika—"

Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Jika aku bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan ayahku, aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku dengan cara lain—yang tak membuat Tou-_san_ kecewa padaku."

Bicara apa dia ini? Memosisikan dirinya sebagai aku?

"Kebahagiaan itu bisa dicari, Sasuke-_kun_."

Gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum simpul padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membiarkan makan malamku di atas ranjang menjadi dingin. Aku hanya memandangi baik-baik Hinata dari tempatku duduk—di bawah gelapnya bayangan tirai jendela. Sementara gadis itu hanya diam, memandangi jendela dan membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya yang semakin memucat.

Perjodohan ini.

Apa benar, aku harus menerima gadis ini masuk begitu saja—sementara selama ini aku selalu membentengi diriku dari perempuan di luaran sana?

"Rencana pernikahan ini …,"

Aku melihatnya melirikku sekilas.

"Aku bukannya menerimanya langsung tanpa berpikir. Aku hanya mengira, bahwa aku tak bisa begitu saja menolaknya. Aku tak ingin membuat Tou-_san_ kecewa. Meski harus merelakan kebebasanku sendiri. Karena aku berpikir, aku bisa bahagia dengan cara lainnya."

"…"

"Kebahagiaan keluargaku adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Kebanggaan Tou-_san_, jadi kebahagiaanku juga."

Kulihat ia tersenyum sedetik, lalu menatapku sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku bisa merelakan kebebasanku sendiri, tadinya. Tapi tiba-tiba aku berpikir, tentang kebahagiaan orang yang akan berada di sampingku nanti."

Aku?

"Apa mungkin aku bisa membuatmu bah—"

_Cklek._

Kami berdua menoleh ke pintu kamar.

"Hinata-chan?"

Kaa-san memencet sakelar lampu kamar, membuat cahaya mengelilingi kami berdua begitu saja—yang masih duduk di ranjang.

"Mikoto-san?"

Aku tak berkata apa-apa. Hinata juga tak pernah melanjutkan kalimat terakhirnya padaku. Gadis itu bangkit dan mengucapkan salam padaku—membungkukkan badan—lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkanku yang masih berada di alam pikiran lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat aku turun ke ruang makan sambil mengucek kedua mataku—dan berjalan sedikit sempoyongan, kulihat Itachi sudah duduk di mejanya sementara Kaa-_san_ menyibukkan diri dengan piring-piring kotornya di dapur.

"Kaa-_san_?"

"Cuci piring," jawab Itachi cepat. Ia masih sibuk menghabiskan sup merah miliknya sementara aku melangkah pelan mendatangi sup tomat jamur milikku di meja. Menu sarapanku biasanya.

"Tou-_san_?"

"Sudah pergi."

Aku diam.

"Ke rumah sakit Hyuuga," imbuh Itachi. "Katanya mau mengenalkan ayah dengan Neji-_kun_ yang akan membantu ayah nantinya."

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengarkan Itachi berbicara sepatah dua kata. Kakakku menghabiskan sarapannya tenang, sebelum meneguk teh hijaunya pelan-pelan.

"Tadi Naruto-_kun_ meneleponku, memintamu untuk menghidupkan _handphone _dan mengecek _email_ dari ia dan Sakura sejak semalam. Kau mematikannya, kan?"

Tentu saja. Semalam aku benar-benar tak ingin diganggu. Siapa sangka justru datanglah gadis itu, Hyuuga Hina—

"Dua sahabatmu mengajakmu ke pusat kota untuk mencari info universitas."

"Kuliahku kan sudah jelas. Bukannya masa depanku sudah diatur, sampai urusan kuliah?" tanyaku kesal. Aku mencoba bertanya dengan nada sarkas pada Itachi, berharap ia tahu betapa sebalnya aku karena ia sekarang menjadi pianis dan harus aku yang meneruskan impian Tou-_san_.

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Pernikahan … ku?" tanyaku ragu.

"Bukannya semalam kau mengobrol berdua saja dengan Hinata-chan itu untuk membahas ini?"

Aku hanya diam—berharap Itachi menjawab kebingunganku tanpa aku harus bertanya.

"Pihak Hyuuga membatalkan pernikahanmu tahun ini. Hinata yang meminta pada ayahnya. Neji akan mengambil alih perusahaan, tapi Tou-_san_ akan tetap ikut dalam bisnis rumah sakit sebagai penasehat."

"Apa?"

"Calon istrimu, maksudku, mantan calon istrimu, memilih untuk pergi kuliah ke Italia, meneruskan bakat almarhum ibunya sendiri di bidang _fashion_."

"Hinata … membatalkan—"

"Padahal kukira kau yang memaksanya."

'_Jika aku bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan ayahku, aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku dengan cara lain—yang tak membuat Tou-san kecewa padaku.'_

Apa-apaan ini? Tunggu! Kenapa malah aku yang seperti tidak … rela?

SIAL!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku berkata padamu bahwa aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk kebahagianku sendiri—yang sekiranya juga tak akan membuat Tou-san kecewa.**_

_**Aku bilang pada Tou-san, bahwa kita tak siap untuk pernikahan ini. Kubilang, kita akan menikah kalau memang datang waktunya. Tou-san sempat kesal, tapi akhirnya beliau tersenyum dan memberiku waktu empat tahun—maksudku, memberi kita waktu empat tahun untuk menjalani kebebasan yang kita inginkan sekaligus untuk saling mengenal.**_

_**Tou-san tertawa saat aku mengatakan akan melanjutkan cita-cita mendiang Kaa-san. Siapa sangka, Tou-san setuju. Mungkin benar katamu, sekali-sekali, kita memang perlu bersikap egois. Jalani hidup yang kau inginkan, Sasuke-kun. Cari kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Karena … aku sendiri tak yakin apa aku bisa membuatmu merasa bahagia jika kita terpaksa harus menikah tahun ini.**_

_**Sebenarnya aku masih tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Tou-san empat tahun lagi untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita kelak. Tapi mungkin kita bisa memikirkannya nanti. Pasti akan ada perubahan. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun.**_

_**H. Hinata.**_

Aku segera berlari ke kamar dan menghidupkan telepon genggamku begitu Itachi selesai bicara di meja makan. Kuabaikan _email-email_ dari Naruto dan Sakura dan aku menemukan pesan dari Hinata di sana. Dikirim sekitar tiga jam yang lalu—ketika aku masih tidur tentunya.

Aku mendengus kesal berulang kali, membiarkan nada sambung yang tak kukenal terus-terusan mengalun di pendengaranku.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Hinata." Nama itu kusebut cepat.

"Uhm, ada … apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku sudah baca _email_-mu." _Kami-sama_, aku tak percaya aku melakukan ini.

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Begitu studimu selesai, cepatlah kembali ke Jepang."

"Eh?"

"Tidak. Tahun baru nanti, kembalilah ke Jepang."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan membahas soal empat tahun lagi. Jangan memikirkan bagaimana caranya menolak perjodohan kita nanti."

Hinata terdiam.

"Itu urusan nanti. Kalaupun kita tidak menemukan alasannya, menikah bukan hal yang buruk."

"EH?" Bisa kurasakan keterkejutannya di seberang sana.

"Kita punya empat tahun. Berusahalah agar aku bisa menerimamu." Aku tahu itu terdengar aneh. Sepertinya di seberang sana, Hinata tengah menahan napas. "Kau sendiri percaya kalau aku tak akan menyakitimu, kan, jika kita memang menikah."

"Iya …." Suara Hinata berubah pelan.

"Cepatlah kembali."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa?"

"Arigatou."

"Hn. Sama-sama."

Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon itu terlebih dahulu. Isi kepalaku berputar. Entah kenapa kedua tanganku terangkat—mendadak menutupi wajahku. Entah benar atau tidak, aku merasa telapak tangan yang menangkupi wajahku menghangat.

_Hyuuga Hinata._

Sial.

"Hah? 'Sama-sama'?"

Suara Itachi.

"Dasar _Baka-ototou_."

"_Shut up, Aniki_."

Aku berbalik menjauh dari jendela kamar. Kuarih jaketku sebelum akhirnya aku berlari keluar kamar—sebelum Itachi sempat mengolok-olokku lagi. Kulewati tubuhnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. Aku berjalan cepat—secepat yang kubisa. Aku ada janji dengan Dobe dan si _Pink_ sahabatku.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Ia berbeda dengan Sakura. Kuakui sekarang. Ia sudah pasti menjadi perempuan yang paling dekat denganku. Bukan hanya dalam konteks teman. _Well_, dia calon istriku. Empat tahun lagi.

Mungkin aku memang akan bersenang hati menikahinya.

'_Kebahagiaan keluargaku adalah kebahagiaanku juga'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**F I N**

**Don't look for someone who will solve all your problems ****  
><strong>**but instead look for someone who won't let you face them alone.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N**: This fanfiction was made as the opening for DMAC event. For more informations about DMAC event, please check on my profile or go to fangroup of **NS** (**Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community**) and **SH** (**Devil and Angel SasuHina**) on **Facebook**.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Also, don't forget to check the next **6** fanfictions at December 10th, 2011 (4 fanfictions were made by me and others by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie).

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kloter kedua fanfiction pre-DMAC oleh panitia dibuat full happy ending :D. Dalam event DMAC, kami pihak yang terlibat membuat 14 fanfiction untuk mewakili masing-masing tema yang dibuat challenge, **yaitu; untuk fanfic NaruSaku: Heaven, Earth, Siang, Sakura, Ramen, Spring, dan Summer. **Sementara** untuk fanfic SasuHina: Devil, Angel, Malam, Lavender, Tomat, Autumn, dan Winter.**

**Fic Pre-DMAC semata-mata digunakan untuk promosi, bukan untuk diikutkan pada eventnya sendiri. Ingat, event dibuka mulai tanggal 11 Desember 2011 sampai dengan 12 Januari 2012.**

Fluff happy ending SasuHina bertema Perjodohan. Idenya didapat dari fanfic milik Suu Foxie yang SasuIno, di mana Sasuke dan Hinata batal tunangan karena Sasuke yang memberontak. Daku mengambil sett apabila posisinya Sasuke tak bisa memberontak.

Hope you like it! Review?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
